Electricity
by Taylor.Erin.Leigh
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett's first day at a new High School. Oneshot. Very Mild Lemon.


**A/N: Hey again! So here's a short little Rosalie and Emmett, mildly lemoney, oneshot for you. :-D Enjoy.**

xxx

P.S. Rose and Emmett belong to Stephenie. *Sigh*

"Come on!" I gasped, struggling against his hold. "Stop it."

"Why?" He asked in a husky voice.

"We have to get ready for school." I replied as I pushed myself from his naked body.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" He said while running his lips gently along my neck.

I sighed. Of course I would rather stay here, but I knew that my father, Carlisle, would not approve of us taking our first day at a new school off to explore each other. You would think after almost 73 years together we would be able to control our intense need, but even after all this time Emmett could turn me into a quivering mess with one kiss or touch. The only thing that stopped him from having complete control was my ability to do the exact same thing to him.

"That's what I thought." He said, sensing my determination crumbling. He laid me flat on my back and I sighed contently as his kisses ran from my neck down to my stomach. My muscles tensed and I closed my eyes as his kisses continued down my body.

"No you don't!" Someone yelled in a tinkling high voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Alice." I called back. I was silly for not taking into consideration my tiny future seeing sister. I knew as soon as I had given into Emmett she would have seen it.

"Not again! Come on. Put some clothes on and Jazz and I will meet you down stairs in 15 minutes." She said in a cherry voice, but I knew by the odd authoritive ring to it that we would lose if we tried to ignore her.

Emmett growled as I ran my hand down his abs and pushed him away. "Ignore her, babe." He pleaded, before pulling me into a scorching kiss. "You know you want to."

I felt my body go slightly soft as my will crumbled and then someone slammed their fist against the door.

"Don't even think about it." Alice snarled, her patience clearly running out. "Now hurry up or I'll come and force you two apart." Her tone was menacing so I jumped quickly away from Emmett. I knew that Alice had seen us more than once through her visions, but I didn't want her to burst through the door and see it firsthand.

Emmett sighed again, frustrated and rolled onto his back. I was transfixed for a second at Emmett's burly body. His dark curly hair was messy and his strangely child-like face was scrunched into a frown as he stared at my naked body. His arms flexed in response to my stare showing off his thick bands of muscle that were wrapped around his upper arm. I let my eyes drift across his chest and down to his perfectly chiselled stomach, but stopped myself before my eyes travelled too far down.

Emmett grinned up at me and I giggled, but before I could even consider jumping out the window and running into the forest with Emmett close behind, I turned and walked sexily towards the door to our closet and disappeared inside. I hurried to my underwear drawer slightly concerned about Alice. As I fastened the clasp to my blood red bra I heard Emmett enter the room. I didn't turn, I was half expecting him to come up behind me, but when he didn't, probably just as wary of Alice as I was, I started to consider what I should wear.

I started to reach for my new purple sweater when Emmett snaked his hands around my waist and pressed his lips to my neck.

"I think you should wear this." He murmured, as he ran his fingers under the seam of my flimsy panties.

"I'm sure the humans would appreciate that." I replied sarcastically, resisting a shiver.

"I'm sure they would." He moved his hands down my thighs and then back up to my stomach. This time the shiver escaped.

"Emmett." I growled playfully. "You're distracting me."

He nibbled gently on my ear and my knees gave out a little bit.

"I know."

A harmonious voice echoed through the house. "Five minutes." Alice called, warning us. I knew those were our three strikes so I grabbed the purple cardigan, a short denim skirt and pulled them on quickly. I checked my reflection and darted to my mirror without looking at Emmett. I lined my eyes with brown eyeliner and ran my fingers gently through my hair untangling all the knots made last night. I glanced at myself once more, completely satisfied with my unbelievable beauty and then I turned looked up and saw Emmett leaning a casually against the doorframe only wearing an old faded pair of jeans watching me.

"Em." I scolded, spinning around to face him. "Hurry up."

I darted past him and grabbed two black stilettos and pulled them on. I looked around and saw Emmett pulling on a grey t-shirt. I stared unashamed at his amazing muscles as he pulled his shirt down.

He chuckled heartily, reaching out to grab my hand as I walked over to him. "Let's go before Alice turns violent."

Eventually we made in the car. I sighed internally, the ultimate torture, school. Six hours without being able to touch Emmett. Jasper turned around from the front seat and smiled at me. Sometimes my emotion reading brother was as annoying as my mind reading one. I smiled weakly back and glanced up at Emmett. He had a confused expression on his face. I giggled quietly. God, he was sexy. My mid started to take me back to last night, Emmett's strong hands holding me too the wall as he kissed my body, the feeling of his body as it was pressed against mine, the way my back arched as Emmett . . . I felt a strong pressure against my ribs as Edward elbowed me.

"What?" I demanded.

But all he did was roll his eyes and go back to staring out the window at the dreary overcast day. I snarled under my breath just as Emmett put his arm over my shoulder. I cursed Edward silently and lay my head in the curve of Emmett's shoulder. I watched my hand run across Emmett's stomach and then decided on a more enjoyable way to annoy Edward. I tilted my head up and glanced at Emmett through my eyelashes. Emmett reacted almost instantaneously by pressing his lips to mine. I pulled my body towards his and hooked one leg over his extremely muscled thigh still kissing him passionately. This movement made my tiny skirt ride dangerously high on my thigh and I could feel Emmett's body starting to react so I pulled my lips from his.

"Rose." He whined in complaint.

I was now completely wrapped up in Emmett, no longer considering my family. I pushed my body up slightly so my face was level with his and then tilted my head until it was at his ear. I blew slightly on his ear before I grazed my lips on the skin below. I pressed harder, letting my tongue escape from between my lips. I ran my tongue gently up and down the edge of his ear and nibbled gently on the lobe.

Unsurprisingly Emmett started to become even more aroused. He reached out to run one hand up my thigh and I started to run my fingers along Emmett's lower stomach under his shirt. Emmett groaned quietly as I started playing with his belt buckle and I was just about to swing my leg further over so I could straddle him when Alice and Edwards voices broke our focus.

"Guy's!" Alice and Edward yelled.

I turned my head and saw Alice and Edward glaring at us. Jasper was staring intensely at Alice one hand on her thigh, unconcerned about the wet winding road we were speeding down.

I smiled. I could only imagine the waves of lust we were sending to Jasper.

"Do you mind?" They asked, their overcome with annoyance.

Emmett raised one eyebrow as he eyed Jasper. "I don't think Jasper does."

Emmett and I laughed. Jasper threw Emmett a dirty look and then turned around to focus on driving. I stifled another giggle and shifted my body down so I could lay my head on Emmett's shoulder. We sat in silence for the rest of the short trip, our fingers intertwined in his lap.

"Emmett, Rosalie." Alice addressed us as we arrived at the school car park. "Please try to restrain yourselves today. At least attempt to keep the humans innocent."

I sighed. "Don't be so dramatic. We'll be fine."

"Uh huh." Alice, Jasper and Edward chorused sceptically.

To prove my point I unwrapped myself from around Emmett's waist and sat in my seat not touching him. We parked smoothly and I climbed out. I glanced around. We must be early, I thought as I flipped my hair behind my shoulders, there wasn't a single other person in the bedraggled parking lot.

Suddenly I was being pushed up against Jasper's car. Emmett was only inches away from my face, his palms on either side of me pressed against the silver paint.

"Six hours." He whispered and his breath blew against my face. His voice was rough and I felt my legs give way slightly. "And then." He paused for effect, leaning even closer to me. "I will blow your mind."

My skin burst into flames, my legs gave way and he had to hold me up as he kissed my furiously. I could feel his icy breath in my mouth and I wondered if it was too late to make a break for it. His tongue pushed my lips apart and then started to explore my mouth.

"For god's sake!" I heard Alice complained.

And then Emmett was gone. I giggled as I watched him be pulled away by Edward. My body sagged against the car for a moment before I pulled myself together and went to join Alice, where she was trying to stop Jasper from taking her right then and there.

"Jazz." She whined glaring evilly at me as I passed. He pulled her closer again and she slapped his eager hand away. "Not now."

Once I passed them I reached out, took Emmett's waiting hand and we entered the school office. Emmett had his lips pressed against my hair and his hands on my waist, whispering to me as Edward introduced us and got our schedules. When the flustered secretary finally sorted herself out, we headed off to our first classes.

"Behave." Alice growled as her, Edward and Jasper headed off to Spanish together. I winked in response and turned in the opposite direction to go to English with Emmett.

When we got to the gloomy corridor I turned around, kissed Emmett once on the lips and then strode into our English class. I smiled quietly to myself as I heard grunt's of approval from the pigheaded guys and groans of resentment from the jealous girls.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale." I greeted the white haired teacher. "And-" I turned around and glanced at Emmett. He was eyeing an especially appreciative guy in the back row. "My adopted brother, Emmett Cullen." I continued putting obvious emphasis the 'adopted'.

"Okay, Mr Cullen, Miss Hale. There are two seats at the back there." He said while he stared at me with staggered expression and lustful eyes. He cleared his throat nosily and I noticed Emmett turn to look at the teacher. The teacher immediately moved his murky grey eyes away from me. He gestured awkwardly at the two empty seats at the back and we slowly walked towards them.

As Emmett and I moved more gracefully than is natural to the back of the bland classroom all eyes were on us, mostly accompanied with gapping open mouths. The only exception being an arrogant looking guy in the back row. He was leaning confidently back on his chair, his lips pulled into a smug smirk as he ran his eyes up and down my body. I suddenly had the urge to push him off his chair.

"Gross." I groaned at Emmett in complaint as we took our seats.

I turned to the teacher focusing determinedly on his uninspiring voice as he discussed Romeo's exceptional ability at destroying his own happiness.

"Hey baby." An unpleasantly slick voice interrupted my avid concentration. "What's your name?"

I felt Emmett tense and put one hand on my knee protectively. I whipped my head around to see that same human leaning towards my desk. I smiled icily and grasped Emmett's hand reassuringly. I knew how to deal with overly-confident losers like him; I have my entire life.

"You don't actually believe you have a chance?" I asked him conceitedly.

But he wasn't so easily deterred. He just smiled that stupid smirk and flicked his mousy brown hair out of his eyes. "Come on, honey." He looked me deeply in the eyes. "You know you want to."

A quiet snarl escaped from between Emmett's barred teeth. "Trust me, babe." I said mockingly. "You have nothing to offer me. Back off."

He judged my fierce expression for a moment, glanced at Emmett and then turned away his expression becoming thoughtful.

After three more unbearably boring classes we all met up for lunch.

"How were your classes?" Alice asked in her chirpy bird voice.

Though the question was directed at me Emmett answered.

"Boring as hell. The only thing that made them reasonable was passing dirty notes with Rose." He laughed playfully as he jumped out of the way of my weak attempt to punch him in the arm.

Edward cringed, "Gross!"

"Come on, Brother! Lighten up." Emmett begged light-heartedly as he grabbed my hand. We entered the shabby lunchroom and all eyes were suddenly on us. It seemed that our arrival had silenced the previously noisy room. I pretended not to notice as Emmett and I walked confidently to pick up our lunches. As I leaned down to pick up an apple Emmett brought his lips to my ear.

"Looks like your beauty has left the humans speechless." He teased me as the chatter picked up again, though still much quieter than before.

I rolled my eyes and discreetly ran my hands down his stomach and looped one of my fingers around his belt buckle. "Maybe, but does it leave you speechless."

I took his sharp intake of breath a yes so I smiled innocently, bit my bottom lip and strode across the room to sit next to Alice. That was when I noticed the same smug git from English sitting at a table of girls eyeing me up. I sighed loudly, he was about to become very annoying.

"Uhg!" Edward exclaimed following my gaze. "He has a very . . . imaginative mind."

"Huh?" Emmett said as he lithely sat down next to me.

Obviously encouraged by our looks he left his airhead admirers and started to swagger towards us. I set my jaw and stood deciding that it would be a better idea if we had this conversation somewhere where this idiot was out of Emmett's reach. As I approached him I saw his expression become more and more entranced.

"We should stop meeting like this." He drawled raising one eyebrow at me.

"Back off." I hissed. My jaw clenched tight.

I heard Emmett's low voice urging me back towards him and I turned to reassure him when I felt a warm hand on my forearm. "Wait up honey, I wasn't finished."

"I spun around, careful to keep my speed human and stepped towards him. I could feel venom pooling in my mouth as my muscles clenched tight.

"Don't touch me" I whispered my voice deadly as I snatched my arm away.

His instincts kicked in and his expression changed from cocky to terrified.

"Is there a problem here?" Emmett asked, appearing at my side. He pushed me behind him and curled his lips up exposing his teeth.

"No babe. I was just educating," I paused looking expectantly at the quivering boy in front of me.

"Todd." He squeaked out.

"Todd," I continued. "On how to treat women."

Emmett nodded and I turned away to walk back to our table. Behind me I heard Emmett snarl, "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll kill you."

I spun around and watched as Todd stumbled into a table filled with wide eyed freshmen. I smiled sexily and Emmett and I was just about to pull him in for a kiss when Todd called across the now silent cafeteria.

"Isn't she your sister?" He asked incredulously.

"Adopted." He answered simply.

I stared at the clock willing it to move faster. Still two more hours to go, but then I could have Emmett all to myself.

"Miss Hale," A toneless voice addressed me. "The answer please."

I glanced up at the question on the board and answered quickly. "Square root of pi over x times four."

The teacher's voice was now full of surprise. I guess it was a bit surprising that the knock out blonde had a brain too. "Correct. Thank you Miss Hale."

I smiled weakly and looked back to the clock. Finally the bell chimed signalling the end of the period. I shoved all of my unnecessary notes into my bag and walked out the door to meet Emmett.

"They're all talking about us you know." Emmett said while glancing around at the variety of faces all watching us with avid curiosity.

"That's because we are so naughty." I murmured into Emmett's ear as we passed a group of startled girls.

"So damn naughty." Emmett responded slapping my butt.

"Hey!" I growled playfully. "None of that."

Emmett grinned and pulled me into our chemistry class. "You know you love it."

I slid into my seat at the back of the class. "That's besides the point."

Emmett chuckled and slid into the seat next to me.

"What a slut!" I heard a girl whisper loudly to her friend. "How short is that skirt."

I looked over at the two girls and the one that spoke narrowed her eyes at me. I matched her gaze and stared at her until she shifted uncomfortably in her chair and turned away. I laughed once at the pathetic human and twisted around to face Emmett. His face was twisted into a furious glare so I put one hand on his thigh.

"Calm, babe." I whispered, but he didn't move out of his aggressive position. I decided to try a different tactic.

I leaned in closer and kissed him just under his jaw. "Em," I groaned. "Your slut is waiting."

"Not funny." He grumbled, but I knew he was suitably distracted.

"Really?" I asked running my hand higher up his thigh. "If it's not funny, what is it?"

All he could do was moan in response. And then a loud voice pulled us out of our bubble. "Crossword." The teacher sighed as he dropped a pile of papers on the desk at the front. "Do it." And then he strode out of the room.

I had a feeling I was going to like this teacher. I scanned the room and saw that there weren't actually that many students in the room, two girls and a few nerdy looking guys sitting as far away from us as possible. I stood up and walked gracefully to the front of the room. As I leaned over to pick up two crosswords I noticed that all the humans were studiously ignoring us and that Emmett was staring down the front of my shirt. His hands were balled into fists and I could tell that he was struggling to stay in his seat. I stood back up and walked back to my seat. As I sat down the door was flung open and an older woman with a distressed expression scanned the room. Her eyes settled on Emmet and she called out to him.

"You!" She croaked pointing at Emmett. "Follow me. The freshmen have set fire to the curtains in the cooking room."

Emmett's eyes flashed unbelievably fast between me and her. He seemed to not be able to make a decision.

"Go." I urged. "I'll be here when you get back."

Emmett grinned, took one last look at my chest and bounded towards the door. I grabbed the crossword from in front of me and started to fill it out absentmindedly. After a few minutes I heard the door open again and someone enter. I looked up expecting to see my husband but I was unhappily surprised.

"Hey, sexy ladies!" Todd's voice echoed around the room. He strutted across the class and stopped in front of the two girls now giddy with excitement.

"Hey." They chorused stupidly. He grinned and ran his hands through his hair, making the girls sigh desperately. I groaned in disgust.

Todd turned towards me and his gaze immediately went to my chest. I shifted my body so I wasn't facing him and averted my gaze. I groaned again as I heard his approaching steps.

"Hey gorgeous. Where's muscles?"

I looked up and saw that Todd was leaning across the table towards me.

My patience for this guy had run out. "Didn't you get it the first time, asshole?"

He smiled unbothered by my obvious irritation, his eyes glued to my chest again. I stood up furious and leant across the desk until my face was close to his.

"Get lost." I snarled.

But his smile only got wider and he leant in closer until our lips were almost touching. "I like them feisty."

I flinched back and went to storm off when I felt a hand slap my ass. I froze, my breath cut off and my hands started to tremble with fury. I spun around inhumanely fast and bared my teeth at Todd, who was casually leaning against the table, his expression expectant. That was when I noticed Emmett standing at the door. If I had been angry Emmett was inconsolable. His eyes went from honey gold to flat black in a fraction of a second. His hands balled up into furiously tight fists and I gasped as he flew across the room grabbing Todd by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him against the wall next to me causing the room to shake.

Emmett snarled and Andy looked petrified as Emmett slammed him harder against the wall. "You were warned mongrel." Emmett hissed, baring his teeth.

Though I was angry I didn't really want to have to clean up the mess Emmett killing the human would make so I walked slowly over to Emmett and placed one hand on his arm.

"Emmett." I begged in a soft voice. "Don't do it."

He just snarled, refusing to move his eyes away from Todd, whose mouth was opening and shutting sporadically.

"Em, please. Don't do this. It's not worth it. Think of our family. We'll have to move again."

He glanced at my face and I stroked my fingers along his jaw. "Let go." I ordered.

Emmett's muscles tensed and I held my breath ready for the pooling of blood, but Emmett's hand relaxed and he moved closer to Todd once more.

"Never again will you touch her. You do and no one will be able to stop me from pulling you apart limb by limb."

Todd nodded furiously in agreement.

"Good." Emmett snapped and with one swift push he slammed him against the wall for the last time. Todd's legs gave way and he fell to the ground.

I sighed Emmett's name as I pulled him towards me and into a kiss. "Thank you."

He chuckled and his eyes went back to his own beautiful shade of gold. "No problem. It's a good thing you have such control over me."

"I love you." I murmured as we watched the girls fuss over Todd's motionless body.

"What's going on in here?" A harsh voice filled the room.

I looked away to see our absent teacher stomp across the room.

"Todd!" He yelled. "Get off the floor. Girls, back to your seats." He glanced around the room before looking at Todd again. "For God's sake boy. Get up!"

Todd stood slowly and walked a couple of shaky steps before collapsing onto a chair.

"I'm going to have to take you to the nurse." He sighed and reluctantly lifted Todd out of his chair. He walked out the door with the tow floozies following close behind.

"Rose." Emmett said as he wrapped one hand around my waist and pulled me close, pressing my hips into his. "How do you feel about skipping the last 45 minutes of this lesson?"

I moved myself closer catching on quickly, the human boy already forgotten.

"I see no problem with that." I smiled coyly.

"Well, then let's go."

Emmett took my hand and led me out of the classroom. I danced along the corridor, turning around every so often to kiss Emmett softly on the lips or to run my fingers along his body. Eventually we reached the parking lot and I looked around as we approached Edward's car. I suddenly had an idea. I hadn't realised how secluded this area was, or how darkly tinted Edwards windows were.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and lead him to the car. I grabbed my emergency key from my bag and went to open the door.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Nowhere" I replied honestly.

And then all of a sudden I was pressed up against the car. Emmett's palms were on either side of me – like they had been this morning – his face so close to mine I was slightly dazed by his breath.

"Then what are we doing?" He breathed. I felt my legs start to tremble and I sighed pressing my body closer to his.

"What do you want to do?" I groaned running my hands down his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt exposing his rock hard abs.

He slammed me into the door pulling me into a deep kiss. My breathing sped up as his hands roamed around my body.

"Em." I moaned causing his lips to break away from mine. He looked at me his eyes bright and hungry.

"Remember where we are." I glanced up at the tiny droplets falling around us.

He looked around, his eyebrows pulling together in disappointment. I laughed a quick tinkling laugh and pushed him away. His whole face fell into a heart wrenching expression as I opened the car door behind me. The rain was now falling much harder and faster. Emmett's hair was getting darker and darker as the rain fell and I knew that my sweater was clinging to my skin. I bit my lip sexily and Emmett started to make his way towards me, but I moved away from the door and around behind him. He turned to face me and I pushed him back onto the backseat of the car and climbed on top of him. Our laughs echoed around the car and I leaned back to close the door. Emmett's laugh turned into a groan as the movement pressed my crotch into his.

When the door was shut, I looked down at Emmett. His curly hair was plastered to his faced and droplets of water were pooling in the grooves between his muscles. I reached out and ran my hands down his chest. A shudder ran through him and I leaned down covering his lips with mine. His lips were soft as they moved with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he gripped my tighter. As he deepened our kiss, my breathing sped up and I pressed myself closer to him. Suddenly Emmett was on top of me, his face just inches from mine and his large body pressed against me. Emmett shifted his body down and I cried out in anticipation. But my cry was silenced by the noise of the rain hitting the cars metal shell. Emmett gently ran his lips down my neck, grazing my skin with his granite teeth and I twisted my fingers through his hair as he started to undo the buttons on my cardigan. His fingers grazed the sensitive skin on my stomach and I groaned loudly. He started to slowly run his tongue along my collarbone as I reached down to undo his belt, when someone knocked on the window.

"Jesus Christ!" I cursed.

"Honestly you too. You're ridiculous." Alice's voice complained from outside of the car. "You couldn't even last six hours!"

I scrambled to do up the buttons on my cardigan as Alice climbed into the seat next to me.

"Jazz, can we go home so these too can satisfy their . . . urges and then maybe survive six hours of school." Alice asked as Edward and Jasper hoped in the car.

"Not a mental picture I need. Thanks Alice." Edward whined.

Alice laughed. "Don't you get a live feed anyway?"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, cringing into Emmett's chest. "I really don't want to think about that."

Edward turned around and faced me. "No one wants to think about that." Edward said as he glanced at me and then Emmett.

"Enough! Can we please stop talking about this?" I pleaded.

Alice giggled again, but not another word was spoken the whole way home.

When we arrived home I climbed quickly out of the car and rushed inside, where I skidded to a stop just inside the door.

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed, moving from where she was sitting towards me. "How was your first day?"

"Awesome." Emmett answered, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Esme eyed me sceptically. "No trouble I hope."

Alice danced into the room and winked at me. "None at all."

I sighed and walked over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek. "No trouble at all. I'm going to have a shower."

"Okay." Esme smiled pleasantly at me as I hurried up the stairs.

I dashed into our room and started to take off my clothes when Emmett came in. He shut the door behind him and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Let me." He said as he slowly undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt. When he was done he flung my shirt on the floor and started to kiss my chest. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. Emmett started to kiss my neck and I pulled away to take off his shirt. When his shirt was on the floor I hooked my finger around his belt and lead him to the bathroom.

"Time to finish what you started." I giggled as I shut the door behind us.

**A/N: Sooo . . . . . What did you think? I'd love to know, so hit the review button below and make my day. **

**xxx**


End file.
